The bond between us
by Kalivax
Summary: SasNaru. Light fluff. Was really bored. PG bc of oh-mi-gawd! two curse words! Note the sarcasm, but coughs please RR!


Kalivax: Ham-ha! I've been super uber busy. Gomen Nasai! *Bows frequently* I just came from a sleepover at my friend's house.Shironu-chan's in California, Chidori-chan(Sakura Hanyou) is with her boyfriend and Minxi- chan is, well, Minxi-chan, we hung out yesterday and danced Pump it Up!( the Korean Version of Dance Dance Revolution, both of which I do not own....) and we pigged out on ramen noddles, tofu and chips and read Love- mode, Mega Tokyo(which is now officially my favorite web comic) Arcana, and this one called: All roses have thorns, didn't get to finish it though....  
  
Stephaine, playing idily withn Sora's keyblade: Thats because you didn't like that everyone in his family died, and that his poor daugters-  
  
Kalivax*glares*: Don't ruin it for me, I only got to the part where that stupid pedophile guy was taking his two daughters away from the nice vampire couple-but anyways! Gomen! Now I'm back to writing(at least for this week since its spring break and all my travel plans were cancelled......*tear*) So, I got inspired by hearing these songs my friend had on her computer called: First love by Utada Hikaru (she and see-saw are my fav j-pop singers) and a Korean song called Forever Love. Anyways, on with the fic......  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, above songs, people, or above manga (I'm not that gifted, by the way, does anyone know one of two things: A) What exactly is Miho-san in Mega Tokyo? and B) When the next volume Of Eerie Queerie! is released? (Actually it's Japanese name was Ghost! but they gave it a gay name*suddenly reads over word choice* Ha, gay, heheheheh.........*gets whacked by Minxi-chan with a binder and everyone sweatdrops* Don't hate me becase I'm a [ [_[ n m4st3r.... Woot for l33t!  
  
Dra puhtc padfaah ic  
(the bonds between us)  
By: Kalivax(obviously -_-U)  
  
It was early summer. The mosquitos hadn't returned yet, so, it was deemed safe for children to venture outdoors to play and bake in the lovely summer sun(1). Ofcourse, Uzumaki Naruto was no exception when it came to the desire of feeling the warm summer breeze around him. He slipped out of his house, letting his legs do the walking.For some odd reason, Kakashi had given them the week off, not that any of them minded. Naruto didn't dare question his sensei's motives for this, none of them did, but Iruka sudden dissappearance seemed a bit scheduled, so none of them were really surprized to find thier teacher missing the very next day. On the countrary, Naruto had even gained some money on the bet he had with Sakura and Ino that he would've gone missing the day after tomorrow so as to not make it so obvious, but then again, when did Kakashi really care when things were obvious?  
  
"I wonder what they're doing," a thought flashed through his head and he suddenly stopped, "I really think I'm gonna be sick now. I shouldn't have asked...." "Since when do to talk to yourself? baka," a voice cut through, possibly saving his sanity. He turned abrubtly to see Shikamaru shaking his head. "Oh, ohayo Shikamaru," Naruto greeted, then frowned, "wait, how long have been following me?" Shikamaru shrugged. "Let me put it this way, you wouldn't have noticed tell I said something," the other answered, "who were you tlking about anyway?" "Iruka and Kakashi," Naruto replied, sighing," believeme, if weren't for you sudden interuption I would be throwing up allready." "What? wh- ew! thanks alot! now I thought of it too!" Shikamaru blushed and whacked him on the head," I'm gonna be sick." "Its not my fault! well...... I didn't mean too," Naruto added the last part as an afterthought. Shikamaru glared. "You're the one who brought it up," he pointed out. Naruto opened his mouth to try and say something, but struggled to come up with something, so it just hanged there.  
  
"Careful, your mouth might get stuck like that," a voice chided, mockingly. Naurto recognized that voice immeaditly and was about to launch into an argument when Shikamuru intervened: "Sauske, have you seen Ino?" Sauske shook his head. "Why would I know?" he responded, cocking an eyebrow. "She and Sakura are always stalking you," Shikamaru stated, bored. "Well not today," Sauske answered, ignoring the death glares and anger emitting from Naruto. "Fine, whatever, if you see her tell her that I want my book back," Shikamaru said, "sheesh, you all make me so tired." "Shikamaru, everything makes you tired," Naruto replied. "So it would seem,"(2) Shikamaru returned and walked off, before Naruto can think about a reply.  
  
"Grrrr!!!!! That guy-!" Naruto fumed, temporarily ignoring Sauske. "You're just an idiot," Sauske informed. "Hey! Why you-" Naruto began, but was silenced when Sauske, grabbed his arm. "C'mon stupid," he commanded and broke into a brisk pace, half dragging a confused Naruto to the nearby forest." Ok, what is this about?" Naruto interrogated, breaking away from the other's stone like grip. he stopped in short, when he saw the other with a clouded look on his face. "Sauske?" he said, worry begining to seep into it.  
  
"Naruto," Sauske interrupted, his face down," what am I too you?" Naruto blinked. He hadn't really expected a question like that. 'Um, what are you?" he reapeated, then shrugged, "you're Sauske. You're you." Sauske shook his head, still not looking up. "No, what am I too you?" Sauske bit down on his lower lip and looked up when he said the last part: "Like how you are important to me." "Anou....how I am important to you," naruto closed his eyes trying to think of a good explanation, "well, Sauske, I, there's something between us, like a bond. That's why I guess, you're important to me too." Naruto looked at his shoes. Berating himself for such(what seemed to him) a bad analogy. But when he looked up he saw Sauske shaking his head smiling at him.  
  
"Then we're on the same page," he leaned in closer, Naruto backed away until he was caught between a tree and Sauske. "Sauske?' Naruto asked, clearly confused.(3) Sauske stared intensly into his eyes. He moved closer till their noses were touching. "Naruto, I think about that connection too," he whispered, seductivily, making the said person blush, "I think about it all the time." I swear, its like he's schitzephrenic, one minute he's Sauske, the next he's seductive and- chotto! Seductive?!!! Naruto thought eyes widening. Sauske smirked more at Naruto's reaction."I think that maybe that bond," he was practicly breathing over Naruto's lips, "is love." Naruto soon found that he was panting. "Uh, I-" he was cut off when he felt Sauske's lips on his. Shock. was his frist reaction. Then, soon, he felt his eyes closing and was losing himself into the kiss, when Sauske pulled back. Boith of them then realised that they needed air and soon were gasping. "Naruto, aishteru." Sauske whispered. Naruto smiled. "I know, me too." he found himself saying and soon captured Sauske's all to kissable lips. They stood there making out until-  
  
"Naruto!!!!!" a voice boomed. Both seperated and looked up to see sakura and Ino both glaring and beet red from anger. Shikamaru behind them chanting the mantra: "I didn't see anything. I didn't just see Naruto and Sauske making out. I din't see anything...." "You, you," Sakura and Ino both spluttered. "You defiled our Sauske!" Sakura screeched. "You seduced him! You little- man-whore!" Ino added, equally panicked. Naruto frowned and was about to say something when Sauske growled: "Urusai. I'm the one who seduced him." The two just stared. But the revelation still did not deter the murderous looks Ino and Sakura gave Naruto. "Naruto! We're going to kick your seducable ass!!!!" both girls yelled again and charged after him. Naruto ran with all the stregnth he could muster. Sauske watched for a minute, his eyes marvelling at Naurto's butt, but then decided ot would be pointless if Naruto was dead so went to go protect his new boyfriend(4). All the while Shikamaru was chanting with his eyes closed, knowing that scene would be caught in his mind for awhile. It indeed would be awile before he could look them in the eye......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (1) Look Mrs. Corneilius, I''m using descriptive word choice now, aren't I? aren't I?! *Shironu-chan holds up a sign that reads: Our creative writing teacher. She has some issues with her viewpoint on how writing should be....she flamed me! *everyone sweatdrops* *Shironu begins to talk about corned ham but everyone ignores her*  
  
(2) I got this quote from Potterpuppetpals.com. Which i'm still bummed hasn't been updated in a while, but hey, must be a total pain in the a55 to make the films, so I understand. Sort of. *tear*  
  
(3) He's sooo cute when he's confused! Chou kawaii!!!!  
  
(4) I was gonna type in 'lover', but then I started blushing when I thought about another defintion for the term. Excuse my stupid perverted and childish mind. I would write a lemon, but, *blushes alot* well, my friends would never let me live it down especialy the homophobic ones *winkwink at Minxi-chan and Shironu-chan* But hey, maybe I'll get a secret account and let my perversion loose... hehehehehehee....  
  
Kalivax: Well that's all for today. Wow, this fic isn't what I expected, but, ah well.  
  
Minxi-chan: The random al bhed title was for?  
  
Shironu-chan: Hey! why are we in a shonen-ai fic! Delete us!!!!  
  
Stephanie; its not so bad in here, think you can find a good Sora and Riku?  
  
Kalivax: Hey! Al bhed is fun and useful, just like ham-chat. But anyways, R/R kays? Next time, I'll try not to write Sauske so OOC......(its becuase I'm still at the part where he was 'killed' by Haku....U-_-)  
  
Mom: Off computer now! (imagine F.O.B. accent with this)  
  
Kalivax: Bye-q!!! R/R don't forget! Next on agenda: Finish fanfics plus add a new fic (to all of you who read this new super secret special fic, It's comedy and romancy, unforunatly not lemony but you can't win them all right?) 


End file.
